Mommy and Me
by LiveLoveLikeMe
Summary: Based on Prompt. Three snapshots of Regina's childhood growing up with Cora. Mostly Mother/Daughter fluff, based on my headcanons about Cora as a mother. One-Shot


Prompt: Omg can you pls do a fic with a little kid Regina? Probably not shippy, as such, but cutesy? - Corasparasol

This turned into several snapshot moments because I couldn't decide what one I wanted to do most.

A/N: I have recently written a few shorter one-shots (okay well, short for _me_, maybe not short to other people) based on some tumblr prompts I received. Always open to those, by the way, over at RizzoliOnIsles. I got bored and decided to share these with you here. It's also a nice backup in case anything ever happens to my blog/files. Enjoy! I would love to know what you think.

*edit... I have never replaced a story document before so I am very sorry if this emails everyone again, but I just realized that the lines that are supposed to divide the sections are not where they should be, and it looks really confusing.

* * *

Cora smiled down at her little mini-me, dressed impeccably as per usual. She took great pride in placing a careful amount of detail into each and every one of her four year old's outfits, all the way down to hand selecting the ribbons used in her hair.

Today's ensemble consisted of a pretty purple dress with white lace fringes. Her hair was braided into two matching pigtails, each with a ribbon dyed the same color as her dress. One little front ringlet of hair remained out, cut shorter than the rest per Cora's request. She had to braid Regina's hair often, as it was very curly and unruly if left alone, and Cora liked the feminine touch it added.

"How do I look, Mama?" Regina asked. She stood straight and spun slowly to showcase her outfit, just as she'd been taught.

"Like a little Princess, my love." Cora smiled tightly and stepped closer, towering over the four year old who barely took notice. Regina simply grinned back at her, dimples in her cheeks that gave the child a particularly endearing charm. Cora enjoyed the way it made others so easily bend to her will—so young, yet already she had learned mother's lessons well.

"Thank you, Mama. Are we going somewhere today?"

"Indeed, we're going to visit the palace, so you must look your best."

"I can't wait until I'm old enough to go to a royal ball," Regina gushed.

Cora frowned, not at all liking the idea of one, Regina being old enough and two, Regina going to a ball where boys would be vying to take her away. It filled her with a rage of protective jealousy, as no one could ever be worthy of her child's affections and desiring love would only make her weak.

"I don't know why you would want to go to a ball, Regina. They're rather boring. What would you even want to do there?"

"Dance!" the little girl exclaimed.

Cora grinned, pleased to hear it had nothing to do with finding her true love or any of that fairy tale nonsense.

"Now, now, Regina. You can always do that here with Mama."

"Can we really, Mama?" Regina's eyes grew wide like saucers.

"Every proper lady must know how to dance, dear. We shall begin your lessons immediately."

The little body rocketed into her legs before she even got the chance to admonish Regina for being so hyperactive. The hug around her legs was enough to cut short any quip, though Regina was the only one capable of getting away with such a thing.

* * *

"Regina, dear, can you come here for a moment?" Cora called. She was seated in her chair by the fire place and had a particular urge to check on Regina. She was puzzled by the girl's behavior, as usually she begged to go outside and play with the other children. It was insufferable, and the answer was always no, but there was something strange about her daughter going a day without so much as requesting to take a walk outside.

Henry watched curiously from his spot on a slightly smaller chair at the other end of the hearth but she paid him no mind. Cora disliked consulting him in these matters, as he was weak and generally untrustworthy when it came to parenting her daughter.

As requested, Regina approached from the other end of the room, where she had been quietly playing with her dolls up until being summoned. She stopped just a few feet in front of her mother, hands wringing together, and looked up expectantly.

"Yes, Mama?"

"You've been scarce today, my love. What have you been up to?" Cora didn't try to keep the suspicion out of her voice. She noticed the way it made Regina's eyes widen a bit, but otherwise the girl seemed unfazed, meaning it was likely she had refrained from any unsavory behavior at least.

Regina seemed to think for a moment before responding, "You helped me get dressed, then I had breakfast with you and daddy, then I drew a picture of a horse, then we had lunch, then I took my nap, then I played with my dolls and Joan read me a story, then we had dinner, and I have been playing with my dolls since then." Regina finished off with a deep breath, clearly exhausted from having to recount every detail of her day.

Cora bit back her smirk. She didn't want Regina to know, but she was quite proud of the way her daughter would recount to her as much as possible, simply because she asked. Regina gave more than necessary because she loved her mother and would do anything for her.

"That's nice, dear, but remember, you don't need to inform me of the events I was present for," she admonished sternly.

Regina looked down at her feet, and it was clear the girl was about to apologize when a little hand shot up to cover her mouth, punctuated with a soft _ehchoo!_

"Excuse me."

Cora bristled and grimaced at the offending sound. It was peculiar to hear it coming from the small girl, as she rarely was ever ill. It had happened once, when she was still a baby, and Cora had been terrified it would lead to an imperfection on _her_ little baby. She watched over her at all hours, and after those terrible few days had passed, a new rule had been implemented—no servants, or anyone for that matter, were permitted to enter her home if carrying any illnesses. As magic could not protect Regina from everything, she would use it to intimidate others into simply staying away.

Cora growled, knowing if anyone had infected her child, there would be a heart to pay.

Hastily, she reached out and grabbed Regina's arm to tug her forward. Her anger was not directed towards Regina, but the little girl did not seem to realize that. As soon as she was close enough, Cora felt her forehead and noted that it was warm. Sighing, Cora wrapped her fingers around Regina's chin and raised her head so she could meet her eyes.

"Regina, talk to Mama. Are you feeling ill?"

Regina seemed puzzled by the question, like she was thinking on it and unsure. "I don't know, Mama." The resounding sneeze that immediately followed was confirmation enough.

Cora held up her other hand and magically whisked a cloth handkerchief from her boudoir, which she then used to clean up the child's nose.

"Is she all right, Cora? Should I do something?" Henry asked uselessly. She glared at him simply for his presence.

"Find who is responsible for this and leave us," she ordered. Then Cora turned in her seat to face the rest of the room. "All of you leave us, unless explicitly asked for. I'll not be having any of you infect my child with more of your pedestrian germs. Now!"

As soon as she finished barking her orders, the staff scrambled into place, some grabbing their work and taking it to another room. Henry seemed the most reluctant to leave, still glancing at Regina as if he might actually be useful enough to aid her in some way, but one quick glare had him up and out just as fast.

Alone with Regina, Cora felt she could sometimes be more affectionate. Regina was clearly weak, which she disliked, and she knew it would be so easy to let her suffer through. However, Regina's obedience and love deserved to be rewarded sometimes, and positive reinforcement worked in her favor. Cora was never cruel unless Regina tried to go against what was best for her. In this case, being with her mother was in her best interest, and Regina only looked happy that she hadn't been asked to leave too.

Carefully, Cora lifted Regina and nestled her warm body into her side. She was at a bit of a loss for what to do, not actually use to treating sicknesses, but Regina was looking up at her like her hold was enough. She could tell now just how much discomfort the little one was in, and it made her proud that she had gone to such lengths to power through on her own before.

"Mama will make you feel all better, my love. Just rest."

Regina sniffled and frowned at her. "How can I rest when my head is so full?"

"Fair enough." Cora wondered if there was away she could empty it with magic, but decided not to try. With no actual spell, she wasn't sure what the consequences would be, and anything that damaged Regina in any way would not be acceptable.

Some viewed her as cruel, and she heard the whispers in the halls, but Cora was not a cold mother. She simply wanted the best for her daughter, all she had never had in her own life, and someone to comfort her when she was ill was certainly never an option. So, Regina would have her full attentiveness.

"How about until you fall asleep, you help me decide what to do with the maid who infected you?" Cora suggested. She already knew exactly what she wanted to do to the fool once she discovered who it was, but she always encouraged Regina to be creative.

"I think you should take away all her toys," the little one asserted with a definitive huff-turned-sneeze.

Cora chuckled, proud at the suggestion, which was certainly cruel to the 4 year old. She was so thrilled her daughter was learning that she leaned in and placed a kiss on the warm forehead. Regina was so young, but already excelling in following her mother's footsteps. She could only hope it would grow with time, and her devotion would further stick.

"I think that sounds positively wicked, my love. We shall do that and more."

* * *

"Mama look!" Cora groaned and looked to see what Regina was pointing out to her now. It was a butterfly this time, completely ordinary yet apparently fascinating to the young girl for no apparent reason.

"That's nice, dear."

Cora never knew how to respond during these situations. Regina was becoming exceptionally clingy to her lately, following her around everywhere and tugging on her skirt. On one hand, there was nothing she wanted more than to scoop the little thing up and indulge her ever wish. She knew, though, that the coddling would have to stop. Regina would never learn to protect herself from her weaknesses if Cora allowed herself to be so weak every single time Regina required her attention.

It was an impossible conflict Cora found herself in, really. She trusted no one else with keeping track of her daughter, yet desperately wished she could pass her off to another for a few hours, if only to keep herself from going mad over what was best.

A little tug on her skirt pulled Cora out of her thoughts.

"Yes, my love?" she bit out through a fake smile.

"Can we draw a butterfly when we get home, Mama?" her leach asked.

"We'll have to see if we have time," she said with a sigh. There were only about 50 other things Regina had requested they do, why not add another onto the endless pile.

The two were on their way to the village, now coming within view of it, because Cora thought some fresh air would do them good. Regina was starting to give her a headache, and she could feel her patience thinning. The clinginess was driving her mad, making Cora's blood boil. Her daughter was supposed to be devoted yet independent. Surely this was Henry's doing, making her so soft.

The next tug on her skirt set Cora's nerves on edge and she grinded her teeth in annoyance.

"What now?" she snapped. Regina recoiled a bit, but not enough to give her any real walking space.

"I just wondered if we could stop for a minute. I think there's a sharp stone in my shoe," Regina explained.

Cora sighed but directed Regina over to a rock so she could have a seat while Cora dug for the stone. She pulled the slipper off and, sure enough, there was one somehow wedged in there. Hoping that had been the true cause of Regina's unending questions, Cora smiled to herself. Perhaps her sanity would remain intact after all.

"Mama, what are we going to do in town?" Regina asked.

The question was entirely innocent in and of itself, but it caused something to snap in Cora. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her magic bursting out from her, completely out of control. She had never experienced such a loss of herself before, and it was frightening to say the least.

A cry pulled Cora's mind over to Regina, who was now on the ground a few feet away, apparently having been hit by the force of the explosion. There was blood, she realized a minute too late, coming from a large gash on Regina's lip. The imperfectionw as her doing, and it felt sickening.

From then on, Cora was much quicker to admonish Regina, and the scar served as a reminder for what would happen if she did not.


End file.
